Why?
by Ghani
Summary: Freya und ihre Probleme nach Tyrs Betrug (Sequel)


**Why?**

By Ghani

**Disclaimer:** Wir kennen das ja schon: Die Andromeda Ascendant und ihre Bewohner, überhaupt die Idee der Serie, gehören mir nicht. Aber da ich hiermit kein Geld verdiene, denke ich, nimmt mich hier keiner so ernst, dass ihn diese Storie stören könnte. Die Idee an diesem Ding gehört aber mir und sollte sie mir jemand klauen, spiele ich mal Magog. 

**Summary:** Nur ein kleines Sequel zu „Doppelhelix"

**Rating:** Keines

**Spoiler:** Doppelhelix

**Charas:** Freya [Tyr Anasazi]

**Autor:** Ghani

**e-mail:** ghani@web.de

Feeeeeeeeeeeeeedback!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Warum hat er das getan? Wir hätten zusammen leben können, wir hätten stolze Kinder gehabt, die vielleicht eines Tages einen Clan angeführt hätten. Es wäre perfekt geworden. Er war der Retter, den ich brauchte um nicht als 13. Frau eines Mannes mit viel zu vielen Kindern zu enden. Er war perfekt, seine Gene einwandfrei und sein Verstand krönte alles. 

Und nun? Sein Verstand hat ihn zum Sieg geführt.... ohne mich. 

Als ich ihn sah, wußte ich, daß er der Vater meiner Kinder sein würde, daß er mir bei der Erfüllung meiner Bestimmung helfen würde. 

Er wäre eine Bereicherung für unseren Clan geworden, doch er hielt sich selbst nach unserer gemeinsamen Nacht alles offen und ich war mir seiner so sicher, habe nichts bemerkt. 

Nun sitze ich hier, inmitten der 22 Kinder und 12 Frauen unseres Anführers. Vielleicht müßte ich nicht hier sitzen hätte ich den Weg als 13. Frau gewählt und einem starken Mann noch mehr Kinder zu seinem Ruhme geschenkt. 

Vielleicht aber auch nicht, doch dann wäre ich nicht an dieser Misere mitverantwortlich. Doch jetzt muß ich die Schuld für den Verrat meines „Mannes" auf mich nehmen. Seine Kinder sind in Gefahr, zumindest das, was in meinem Bauch heranwächst. 

Seine Kinder das Licht der Welt erblicken zu lassen käme einem noch viel größerem Verrat gleich, sie dürfen nicht überleben, um ihn wenigstens so zu bestrafen. 

Und ich möchte ihn bestrafen, er soll leiden, niemals Nachkommen haben und sein verdammter Clan soll endgültig aussterben. 

Doch soll ich deswegen meinem Kind die Schuld dafür geben? Ich hatte schon verloren als ich nicht den Verräter in ihm erkannte, doch dieses Kind hatte nie die Wahl. Es war nicht da, um mir zu sagen, daß er der Falsche ist. Wieso soll ich dieses wunderbare Leben nehmen nur um der ungerechten ‚Gerechtigkeit' der anderen willen, zu der mich die alte Frau vor mir auffordert nach zu kommen? Er soll bestraft werden, nicht mein Kind! Sie war ebenfalls euphorisch, doch sie wird dafür nicht zur Rechenschaft gezogen werden. 

Ich verstehe ihre Worte nicht, meine Gedanken weilen nur noch bei dem Kind. Ich will ihre Worte auch nicht verstehen, wahrscheinlich sind sie noch mehr Nadelstiche in meinem Herzen, die zwei Flaschen vor meinen Augen genügen schon um zu verstehen. 

In der einen ist eine durchsichtige Flüssigkeit, der Trunk wird meinem Nachkommen das Leben nehmen und mich wieder frei werden lassen. Nach dem Geschehenen werde ich nicht mehr die Möglichkeit haben einen Mann wie unseren Anführer zu wählen, aber für seinen Bruder reicht es allemal, wenn überhaupt. 

In der anderen Flasche befindet sich eine rote Flüssigkeit, sie wird nicht so ‚harmlos' sein wie die andere. Ich habe verloren, ich bin es nicht mehr wert eine Nitzscheanerin zu sein. Jeder halbwegs ehrenvolle Mann würde aufgrund einer so deutlichen Niederlage den Tod wählen, schließlich erweist er sich als minderwertig. Wäre es nicht auch für eine Frau der logische Schluss sich selbst das Leben zu nehmen und damit den eigenen Clan von Schande zu befreien und sich selbst noch größere Schande, als minderwertiges Mitglied eines Clans weiter zu leben und nur noch eine geringe Auswahl zu haben, ersparen? 

......... Niemand der hier anwesenden Männer würde meine Wahl annehmen, weil er weiß was geschehen ist. 

Ich habe verloren und meine Gene werden nicht mehr weitergegeben, mein Leben hat seinen Sinn verloren. 

Ich verfluche dich, Tyr Anasazi. 

Wir hätten zusammen glücklich werden können und viel erreichen können, doch du hast uns diese Chance verbaut, weil du der perfekte Nietzscheaner bist. 

Sie nahm eine der beiden Falschen und trank die Flüssigkeit aus. Der scharfe Schmerz des Giftes zuckte bereits Sekunden später durch ihre Glieder, doch sie zeigte nicht viel davon, das letzte bisschen Stolz und den letzten Sieg wollte sie sich nicht nehmen lassen. 

Die alte Frau lächelte anerkennend. 

Warum hast du das getan, Tyr Anasazi?

Ende 


End file.
